crafandomcom-20200214-history
Artefacts of Legend
There are many legendary artefacts scattered throughout Craxumia. These are remnants of the mighty empires that once ruled the planet. Below are those artefacts mentioned in ancient sources, and are presumed to be lost in the ruins dotted around the planet. Aethusa's Torso Current Status: Possessed by Marchosias. Aethusa was a great Treefather. Cruel Orcs managed to corner Aethusa in a long-forgotten battle They hacked him to pieces, and fashioned a crude shield from his torso. Occasionally when the piece is wounded, it remembers what it was and refuses to protect the owner. Magical Armour – Shield Adds an additional +1 to the owner’s Armour Save (for a total of +2). If the owner fails an Armour Save, the Torso becomes a mundane shield. Ancient Armour of Amon-Soth Current Status: Possessed by Mordrim The Armour of Amon-Soth is filled with intelligent scarabs. These creatures are able to knit back together the worst of wounds, but should they take a good knock, they may attack the wearer! Magical Armour – Plate Armour Regeneration (4+) Immune to Lethal Strike For every wound caused to the wearer, they take an additional wound on a D6 roll of a 6. Anti-Magic Focus Stone Current Status: Lost. Enchanted Item The Anti-Magic Focus Stone was created during the time of the Grand Empire. It was used to thwart the magics of the elves, but proved unstable – it would absorb all magical power within a mile radius, and often struggle to contain it. Acts as a Dispel Scroll with the following additional rules. The bearer has Magic Resistance (2). If used to Dispel, on a D6 roll of a 4+, the user suffers a Miscast as if they had Miscast using 5 dice. Awful Bagpipes of the Tone-Deaf Minstrel Current Status: Lost. The mighty Sir Robin was slain whilst distracted by the cacophony of his minstrel, Dolph the Discordant. A great curse was placed upon Dolph’s Bagpipes, causing the bearer to expose their unprotected back to any enemy that charges them. The only way the bearer can get rid of the Bagpipes is to defeat a great foe whilst in possession of them. Enchanted Item When first required to make a charge reaction, the bearer or bearer’s unit must pass a Ld test on 3D6 removing the lowest roll. If failed, the bearer/unit must Flee. If the bearer defeats another character in a challenge, their opponent is given the Bagpipes. You must equip a character with this item when it comes into your possession. If you cannot, as soon as it is possible, you must. Balthasar's Bag of Gold Current Status: Lost. Supposedly, this enchanted bag of gold is from another dimension. How it arrived in Craxumia is a complete mystery. Wondrous Item The Bag of Gold generates 1D6x50 Realm Gold in the Income Phase. Claws of Charandis Current Status: Lost. Carved from the fore-legs of the largest White Lion even seen, these axes carve through enemies as though they were wheat. These blood-stained weapons are recognised by all who lay eyes upon them. Once the user has slain an enemy with these axes, the spirit of the White Lion takes over them, and they become disorientated as their mind fights back. Magical Weapon – Paired Weapons +1 Strength. Lethal Strike. Cause Fear. If the owner causes a wound in close combat, they gain Stupidity. Collar of Teozach Current Status: Lost. The Daemon Prince Teozach was banished from the lands of New Aucklandia in the distant past. The Dark Gods, angered with his failure, imprisoned his soul within a great brass collar. Anyone who wears this collar is overcome with an insatiable blood-lust. Enchanted Item Frenzy. This model will never lose its frenzy. This model, and any unit it joins, takes Frenzy tests on 3 dice, discarding the lowest. This model loses 1 Leadership for every campaign turn it does not fight a battle in (to a minimum of 4). The model gains 1 Leadership for every campaign turn it fights a battle in (to a maximum of 10). Crown of the Elven Emperor Current Status: Lost. This is the legendary crown of the Emperor of Elves from the time before the Grand Empire. Enchanted Item The wearer has Ld 10. This item extends the Inspiring Presence rule by 6”. Cursed Blade of Meoq Current Status: Lost. Meoq was a particularly evil murderer so infamous his name is now synonymous with betrayal. A part of his twisted soul has been trapped within this blade. Magical Weapon Armour Piercing (1). The owner of the Blade has -1 Ld. Diadem of Damnation Current Status: Lost. The Daemon Torzak was trapped within this Weirdstone Gem by wizards of the Grand Empire. With it, even the most un-trained mortal can draw upon the winds of magic However, doing so risks terrible mutation. Enchanted Item Treat this character as a Wizard Apprentice with 1 Learned Spell. They use spells from a randomly generated Path of Magic. If the character miscasts, they are transformed in a Fallen Beast (see Warriors of the Dark Gods rules). The Fallen Beast costs 0 points and can be included in the Army’s list. However, should the Fallen Beast die, it is removed from the list. The Fallen Beast retains none of its experience, items etc. You may re-invest the transformed character’s points in the army. Enslavement Collar Current Status: Lost. Collars like this were common in the Grand Empire. They stupefied the wearer and were often used to control slaves. Enchanted Item Stupidity Everfrozen Shard Current Status: Lost. The Everfrozen Shard was uncovered in the desolate north by explorers of the Grand Empire. It is said that it is so cold, it can freeze fire. Talisman The owner gains the Fireborn special rule, but has -1 Initiative. Gorbad's Spiky Club Current Status: Lost. Many warchiefs have been squished by this mighty weapon, lending it a mystic air in the psyche of all Orcs and Goblins. It is infused with Waaagh! energy so potent that to wield it is to risk explodin’! Every time the weapon tastes victory in battle, it pulses with magical energy. Magical Weapon – Hand Weapon Grants the user +1 Strength in close combat and Armour Piercing (1). The club has Lethal Strike against enemy characters. Every time you slay an enemy character with this weapon, roll on the Miscast table as if you Miscast a spell using 3 dice. Grandfather's Grimy Gear Current Status: Lost. This cursed plate armour looks like any other set of plate armour, until it is worn. Once on the owner’s body, the Grimy Gear reveals its true appearance. The lining of the armour becomes slick with pus, and sticks to the owner. It rusts in seconds, and gunk oozes from every crack. The armour is still strong, but the wearer suffers greatly. Magical Armour – Plate Armour The owner has Poisoned Attacks in close combat. Any model (including friendly models) in base contact suffers a Strength 1 hit with Armour Piercing (6) at Initiative 0 during every close combat phase (even if not engaged in combat). You must equip a character with this item when it comes into your possession. If you cannot, as soon as it is possible, you must. Lord Tlanextic's Glyph of Creation Current Status: Possessed by Kazador. The Saurian prophet, Lord Tlanextic, created this Glyph in the distant past. With it, he was able to create new islands by causing the ocean floor to rise. Wondrous Item The Glyph of Creation allows the owner to take the following Action in the Army Phase: Raise Land: you may elect any Ocean/Sea/Lake hex within 2 hexes of your Army. Roll a D6. On a 1, replace the hex with a Volcano. On a 2-5, nothing happens. On a 6, replace the hex with a Mountain. Maelar's Moonstone Current Status; Lost. In the distant past, the Highborn Elf Maelar created the Moonstone. With it, she hoped to bring the sky down upon what she perceived as the evil of the Grand Empire. While the enchantment worked, its effects were far from accurate... Enchanted Item Once per game, in the Magic Phase, the owner of the Moonstone may call upon its power. Divide the table into 6 equal parts and assign each a number from 1-6. Roll a D6. Place the large template anywhere wholly within the rolled section and scatter 2D6”. Any model under the template suffers a S5 hit. The spell breaches a wall or gate section on a 2+ in a Siege Scenario. Sabzhor's Continent Cracker Current Status: Lost. Hundreds of years ago, the Infernal Engineer, Sabzhor, created the enormous hammer known as Continent-Cracker to use against the now immolated Dwarven Hold of Karak Karn. Magical Weapon – Two-handed Weapon The Continent-Cracker grants the user +3 Strength and Always Strikes Last. Any to-hits made with this weapon that fail are instead resolved against the owner’s unit. The Continent-Cracker will breach a wall or gate section on a 4+ in a Siege Scenario. It also allows the owner to take the following Action in the Army Phase: Crack Land: Treat the hex your Army is on as if it were a Volcano that just erupted. Sabzhor's Protective Sphere Current Status: Lost. Hundreds of years ago, the Infernal Engineer Sabzhor uncovered an ancient relic of the Grand Empire that could generate a great protective sphere. Sabzhor found it would protect his troops and cities from the volcanoes that pocked his homelands. The unfortunate side-effect of using the device was the mutating properties of its Weirdstone engine. Talisman Fireborn Whenever the owner of this item passes a successful Fireborn Ward Save, they must also pass a Toughness test to negate the wound. This item protects the owner’s army and all friendly constructions and armies within 1 hex from the effects of a Volcano. Seeds of the Elder Tree Current Status: Lost. These seeds were taken from the legendary Elder Tree. This tree was said to be truly enormous, dwarfing even the highest man-made towers. It was felled by The Grand Empire and used for fuel. Wondrous Item Once all terrain has been placed for the battle, you may place a forest piece anywhere on the board. The Seeds of the Elder Tree allow the owner to take the following Action in the Army Phase: Plant Seed: roll a D6. On a 1, nothing happens and the seeds are depleted (return to the Artefact Pool). On a 2-3, nothing happens. On a 4-5, the hex the Army occupies becomes a dense forest. On a 6, the hex the Army occupies and all hexes within 1 become dense forest. Shadowstalker's Necklace Current Status: Lost. The Shadowstalker’s Necklace once belonged to the Dread Elf Master Assassin Vulre. It allows the owner to become as a shadow. This affords them protection, but there is a risk that part of their soul will remain within the shadow. Talisman The owner has Ward Save (6+). Every time a successful Ward Save is made, the character loses 1 Leadership for the remainder of the battle. Shattered Shield of Duke Adolphe Durand Current Status: Lost. In the past, Duke Durand’s shield was certainly impressive. However, since the Duke’s death, the shield has never quite had the same strength. While in the right hands the shield can still turn aside the most devastating of blows, if the user is inexperienced their over-confidence in the shield can be brutally punished. Magical Armour – Shield Ignore the first hit the owner suffers on a D6 roll of a 2+ (One Use Only). If a 1 is rolled, then the hit still hits, but is now at +1 Strength and Armour Piercing (1). The Armour Piercing is cumulative. Skin-Mask of Sigmar Current Status: Lost. Made from the flayed face of a long dead god, the Skin-Mask is terrifying to behold. Once placed upon the face, the Skin-Mask will knit itself onto the host. Enchanted Item The owner causes Terror. All units (including friendly units) within 3” have -1 Leadership. You must equip a character with this item when it comes into your possession. If you cannot, as soon as it is possible, you must. Tchar's Charm Current Status: Lost. Tchar’s Charm allows its owner to glimpse into the future. Sometimes, however, it chooses to trick the owner instead. Talisman Activates when the owner fails their first Armour Save. Re-roll the Armour Save. If this second save is failed, the wound caused has Multiple Wounds (2). Weirdstone Drill Current Status: Lost. The Weirdstone Drill is an ancient and enormous machine from the time of the Grand Empire. It is capable of tunnelling through almost any obstacle. Wondrous Item The Weirdstone Drill allows the possessor’s Army to move through Impassable terrain with a Movement penalty of 3. The owner’s army may roll 1 additional dice in Attacker Artillery Fire phase of a Siege Scenario. Weirdstone Pendant of Buxohn Current Status: Lost. The Daemon Prince Bulxohn attempted to enchant a Weirdstone shard to teleport himself to other planets. The enchantment failed, but it did imbue the Pendant with a limited teleportation ability. Wondrous Item The Weirdstone Pendant allows the owner to take the following Action in the Army Phase: Wild Teleportation: you may elect any hex within 8 hexes of your Army to teleport to. Roll a D6. On a 3+, you arrive at the chosen hex. On a 1-2, you are transported to a random hex within D3+1 hexes of your current position. If you land on a Neutral hex, you are now Enemies with that hex’s owner. If you land on an Enemy (or Neutral) hex, you count as if you had chosen to Prepare to Attack this hex. Weirdstone Staff Current Status: Lost. This staff was the symbol of authority for the Emperors of the Grand Empire. Carved from Weirdstone, it is a deadly weapon, but it saps the bearer’s vitality. Magic Weapon +2 S in close combat. +1 Ld. Two-handed weapon. Bearer has -1 T.